Wonkyu - Dance
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: "Mau berdansa denganku, Tuan Putri Cho?" Oneshoot WONKYU! Mind to RnR?


**Dance**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Main Pair: WonKyu!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Desclaimer: they belong to each other. :p**

**A/N: YAOI! Cross dressing.**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

Malam menyembunyikan bulan. Lagi-lagi tanpa bintang. Uh, well, biasanya akan turun hujan. Namun nyatanya jangkrik masih berderik. Belum ada suara kongkongan katak yang biasanya senang kalau mau turun hujan.

Lantunan musik merdu mengalun. The Blue Danube's Johann Strauss. Menceritakan tentang keindahan sungai Danube yang menjulur di Eropa tengah. Satu persatu muda mudi menuruni lantai dansa dan berputar-putar.

Hujan masih belum turun...

"Ukh!"

Katakanlah ia bosan dengan acara semacam ini. Cho Kyuhyun. Putri dari bangsawan Korea yang menetap di Eropa karena alasan diplomatik.

Usianya baru menginjak 17 tahun tepat hari ini. Sebuah angka dimana ayahnya menyatakan ia sebagai gadis dewasa. Dan ayahnya langsung heboh sendiri, mengadakan pesta berskala besar.

Yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan hanyalah menebar senyum palsu. Senyum yang malah mendapat pujian dari seluruh rekan-rekan ayahnya yang sama tololnya.

Semua tamu yang hadir tampak senang dengan pesta yang disuguhkan. Oh, apa bagusnya dari pesta tolol seperti ini? Gaun yang menjuntai, sepatu berhak tinggi, tatanan rambut yang membuat kepalanya perih, dan make up yang membuat wajahnya gatal. Lalu setelah ini apa lagi?

"Ini Kyuhyun, putriku satu-satunya. Usianya baru menginjal 17 tahun hari ini."

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya hormat sembari tersenyum manis.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau memiliki putri secantik ini, Younghwan! Kau tak pernah memperkenalkannya pada publik. Kalau putraku belum menikah, aku sungguh berniat menjodohkan mereka berdua."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum. Berpura-pura tersipu atas pujian yang terlontar.

"Oh, lihat. Dia benar-benar gadis yang cantik. Aku benar-benar menyesal tidak menikahkan putraku dengan putrimu."

"Kau tahu, sebuah berlian harus dijaga dengan benar. Bukan, begitu?"

Keduanya tertawa. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa berniat untuk ikut lebih dalam lagi. Ia malas. Semua pujian itu, uh, sungguh Kyuhyun sudah bosan. Terlalu banyak orang yang memujinya.

"Apa bangsawan Choi datang?"

"Sepertinya iya."

"Kudengar putranya sungguhlah tampan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Entahlah. Banyak yang bilang seperti itu."

"Ehm, ayah, bolehkan aku pergi ke ke luar sebentar?" Kyuhyun menginterupsi percakapan dua orang tua yang baginya sangat membosankan.

"Sure you can."

Senyuman manis kembali terlontar mengantarkan pamitnya Kyuhyun.

-o0o-

Kyuhyun melenggang dengan anggun. Matanya menatap sekeliling, dibalik topengnya yang bertahtakan batu permata cantik. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang asyik untuk dimainkan. Pikirnya.

Namun lama berputar-putar, ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Apapun itu. Tak ada. Pesta ini serasa makin membosankan. Ia benci pesta. Walau ini adalah pesta ulang tahunnya sebenarnya.

"Mencari sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun terperanjat kaget, mendapati seseorang berbisik di belakangnya. Suaranya begitu dalam, dan Kyuhyun tahu, bibir seseorang itu dekat dengan telinganya. Ia pun berbalik, dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau mau apa, tuan?"

Seseorang yang dengan lancangnya berbisik di telinganya itu adalah seorang pemuda. Entahlah, pemuda itu tampan mungkin. Karena wajahnya tertutup topeng hitam. Kalau boleh jujur, lebih mirip Zorro kalau saja pemuda itu mengenakan topi dan jubah yang Zorro pakai.

Pemuda itu gagah. Tubuhnya tinggi, dan badannya kekar. Dibalut baju serba hitam dan putih, pemuda itu terlihat makin menarik saja.

Ah, sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari-cari sejak tadi—

—sesuatu yang menarik.

"Mau berdansa denganku, Tuan Putri Cho?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tangan kanannya menyambut uluran tangan si pemuda yang ia anggap menarik. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, menampakkan dua lesung di pipinya yang tampak tegas. Lalu dengan lembut, pemuda itu menarik Kyuhyun menuju arena dansa.

"Kau bisa berdansa?" tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi

"Sangat bercanda kalau aku bilang tidak." Jawabnya

"Baik kau dan aku tidak bicara formal, tuan. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu tersenyum, menggamit telapak tangan Kyuhyun lebih tinggi. Ia pun mendekatkan tubuhnya, dan menggamit pinggang Kyuhyun untuk menempel pada tubuhnya.

Musik bertempo cepat mengalun. Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai, meremehkan pasangannya. Selama ini, tak ada yang bisa menandingi kehebatannya menari. Apalagi dengan lagu bertempo cepat seperti ini.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku sangat yakin."

Tap, tap, tap.

Dengan lihai Kyuhyun meliukkan tubuhnya. Kaki jenjangnya yang tertutup gaun bergerak dengan anggunnya. Telapak kakinya bergemeletuk penuh irama.

Kyuhyun menyeringai begitu melihat pemuda di depannya ini berusaha susah payah untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Dan pemuda berlesung pipi itu menimpali Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Musik mengalun makin cepat saja. Gerakan Kyuhyun makin lama makin sulit. Tanpa keduanya sadari, para hadirin yang tadi ikut berdansa di dancehall, kini mulai menyingkir. Mereka seolah membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi Kyuhyun dan pemuda berlesung pipi itu.

Rasanya, sebuah pemandangan yang langka, menyaksikan putri satu-satunya dari Bangsawan Cho menari sebegitu hebatnya. Memang, kemahiran Kyuhyun dalam menari sudah tak diragukan. Namun melihat langsung seperti ini, adalah moment yang tak boleh dilewatkan.

Kyuhyun makin hanyut dalam tariannya. Sedari tadi bibirnya tak pernah menurunkan senyum. Ia terlalu senang. Menari membuat dirinya seperti terbang.

Musik itu habis. Berganti dengan musik yang bertempo lebih lambat. Atau sangat lambat, mungkin.

Satu persatu hadirin mulai menarik diri dari lingkaran, dan ikut bergabung dalam tarian. Tubuh berdekatan satu-sama lain dengan pasangannya, dan bergerak seirama dengan alunan musik yang tersaji.

Pemuda itu menarik Kyuhyun lebih dekat dalam pelukannya. Baik pemuda itu maupun Kyuhyun dapat merasakan betapa kencangnya detakan jantung satu sama lain. Tak heran, lagu bertempo cepat yang barusan diputar benar-benar memaksa jantung mereka untuk memompa darah lebih cepat.

"Aku tak menyangka kau semahir itu, tuan." Ucap Kyuhyun

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul, "Aku memang mahir. Tuan Putri Cho. Atau mungkin harus kupanggil, 'Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun Yang Tampan'?"

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Bagaimana bisa?

Pemuda itu makin menarik Kyuhyun dengan erat lewat pinggangnya. Keduanya makin tampak intim. Pemuda itu mendekatkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahu seorang pria punya dada yang besar?" bisik pemuda itu.

Ketika Kyuhyun akan meronta, dengan sigap pemuda itu mendekapnya makin erat.

"Lepaskan aku." Bisik Kyuhyun. Tak ada raut kecemasan sekalipun di wajahnya. Ia tak mau menarik perhatian banyak orang. Ia menyembunyikan rasa paniknya dalam-dalam.

"Bagaimana rasanya terkurung dalam sangkar emas, Tuan Cho?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi lepaskan aku." Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk meronta, ditengah-tengah kegiatan berdansanya.

"Menjadi putra dari bangsawan yang menginginkan seorang putri. Apakah itu menyenangkan?"

Pemuda itu makin lancang saja bicaranya. Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Di kurung dalam sangkar emas. Tak ada yang tahu kalau ternyata mutiara yang selama ini disimpan memiliki jutaan misteri."

"Diamlah. Siapa kau?!" bisik Kyuhyun. Ia makin panik, kalau boleh jujur.

"Tuan Cho, bilang pada ayahmu, kalau aku akan mempersuntingmu."

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Pemuda ini.. Siapa pemuda ini?

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu mengusap lembut jemari Kyuhyun. Mencoba mengirimkan friksi-friksi cinta lewat sentuhannya yang kelewat lembut.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak makin cepat saja. Dan ia juga bisa merasakan detak jantung pemuda di depannya ini sama cepatnya.

Kyuhyun yakin, ini bukan efek dari menari. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang aneh menjalar dari tangannya, menuju bahu, melewati leher, dan akhirnya berimbas pada pipinya yang terasa makin panas saja.

"Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu." Tukas pemuda itu memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau menyusup?"

"Mungkin."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat. Beberapa kali ia merasa seperti ada yang terus memperhatikannya. Di luar kamarnya, juga di dalam kamarnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau pemuda yang berdansa dengannya ini senang mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangannya dan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum manis. Dan meraih kembali tangan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, tuan penyusup, ayo bilang pada ayahku kalau kau ingin meminangku."

Namun ketika Kyuhyun hampir menariknya, pemuda itu berusaha menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. Dengan penuh tanda tanya, akhirnya Kyuhyun berbalik kembali.

Ketika pemuda itu membuka topeng hitamnya, Kyuhyun tak menyangka, pemuda itu benar-benar tampan dengan senyumannya.

"Choi Siwon. Panggil aku, Choi Siwon. Putra bangsawan Choi."

**The End**

**Hahha! Kembali lagi dengan fic one shoot yang sedikit aneh sebenarnya. Entahlah, tiba-tiba ide ini muncul begitu saja saat nggak sengaja mendengarkan adik-adik kelas XI belajar seni musik. Dan kebetulan waktu itu mereka emang lagi belajar keyboard. Dan, jadilah fic ini.**

**Well, sebenernya fic ini adalah fic sogokan. Agak sedikit bersalah, mengenai FF yang It's Hard. Oh my bad. Emang di situ moment Wonkyunya dikit banget. Yah, tapi mau gimana lagi? udah terlanjur diketik. Next chap (chap 6) sebenernya juga ga ada Wonkyunya sih. Soalnya Wonkyunya ada di chapter 7. Udah terlanjur diketik, masa mau dirubah? XD Lagipula, idenya kan keluarnya kayak gitu. :p But hey, aku harap kalian mau baca karena sebenernya di sana ada *piip* (censored :p). Penasaran? Jangan lewatkan chap 6 yang bakalan aku post Sabtu mungkin. :p**

**Huhu, kuharap kalian suka. Walau ngetiknya nggak ada sehari, kuharap fic ini bisa jadi pelipur lara dan mengobati kekecewaan pembaca sekalian. XD**

**Then, mind to review?**

**With Love,**

**Cho Eun Hye**


End file.
